TRADUCTION: Chocolate Is The Symbol Of Love
by Engie
Summary: Un matin, Sawako trouve le comportement de Kazehaya un peu bizarre, quand il se penche soudainement vers elle... Traduction de Razor Claws.


**Bonjour! Je vous présente une traduction, ce soir!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'intrigue appartiennent à Karuho Shiina, et Razor Claws possède chacune de ces phrases! Je ne possède... Err, que la trad, en fait.

* * *

**

**Rating: T (contenu 13+)**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteure: **

**Un autre one-shot. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié mes autres histoires, je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre pour ma fic EdHina, donc, pour tous ceux qui sont en train de lire cette histoire, vous avez quelque chose à attendre! Et j'essaye même de faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit long. :D**

**Okay, alors, j'ai fait ce one-shot parce que je n'ai rien trouvé pour Kimi ni Todoke. J'ai juste trouvé une fic sur ce site, et elle était en Espagnol. J'ai pensé que nous en avions besoin en Anglais aussi. Donc c'est mon premier one-shot pour Kimi ni Todoke! J'espère que vous aimerez, et rewiewez si vous avez le temps! Si vous n'avez pas de temps, oubliez ça! :]  


* * *

**

Note de la traductrice:

Eh bien, ça a été un réel plaisir de traduire un aussi bonne fic. J'esppère que vous aimerez comme moi j'ai aimé! Enjoy!

* * *

Kuronuma Sawako, 15 ans, marchait dans le couloir comme d'habitude. Des élèves lui jetèrent des regards un peu effrayés, mais elle ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il lui importait ce jour là était de voir Yano et Yoshida. Elle n'avait pas encore le courage de les appeler par leur prénom, mais elle essayait, et c'était déjà bien assez.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de sa classe et fut surprise de ne voir personne à l'intérieur. Normalement, la classe devait être presque remplie à cette heure, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Sawako marcha jusque sa table près de la fenêtre et s'assit. Elle prit tranquillement dans son sac son livre d'histoires de fantômes Japonaises et lit en silence.

C'étaient des histoires plutôt intéressantes, c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Kazehaya, qui était à la hauteur de la porte ; ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et dit:

"Kuronuma, ohayo!" Sawako leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours tellement chaleureux et amicaux, et ils allaient si bien avec son sourire. En général, tout était parfait en Kazehaya. Sawako avait appris à composer avec ses sentiments et avait finalement compris que c'était de l'amour.

"O-ohayo..." Elle était encore un peu nerveuse avec lui, mais elle pensa que c'est normal, quand on aime la personne. Il lui sourit une fois de plus, cette fois-ci plus fort encore. Elle se rappela les mots d'encouragement de Yano. _"Quand tu seras seule avec Kazehaya-kun, dis-lui ce que tu ressens.__"_ Elle sentit que c'était le bon moment. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas d'autre chance.

"K-Kazehaya-kun, ano..." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se sentit manquer un battement de cœur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au jour où elle lui dirait ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait très peur maintenant qu'il était venu. Quand elle était chez elle et qu'elle s'était entraînée, c'était bien plus facile, mais peut-être était-ce dur parce que c'était le vrai Kazehaya, et pas une poupée, qui était supposée être lui.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Kuronuma?" demanda-t-il, la regardant toujours de ses beaux yeux. Elle était très nerveuse, maintenant. "J-je voulais te dire quelque chose... De très important..." Elle croisa et décroisa ses doigts dans un geste nerveux. Kazehaya dû le remarquer parce que ses mains prirent soudain les siennes. "S'il te plaît, arrête ça, Kuronuma, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à me dire."

Son souffle était court et elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot même si elle le voulait. Elle venait de le regarder lorsque Kazehaya se leva et parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Elle sentit son corps entier cesser de réagir quand il se pencha lentement vers elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand nombre de personnes se déversa dans la classe. Kazehaya fit presque un bond en arrière, retombant dans son siège et libérant rapidement ses mains.

Yano et Yoshida étaient là aussi. "Ohayo Sadako!" dirent-elles d'une seule voix. Sawako réfléchit durant toute la leçon de Japonais. Qu'allait faire Kazehaya, en se penchant si soudainement vers elle? Était-il normal de faire cela pour des amis? Ou... Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Peut-être avait-il découvert ses sentiments! Elle tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder.

Il était assis sur sa chaise, prêtant attention au tableau. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle le regarda prendre des notes. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il posa ses yeux sur elle, et elle se sentit rougit. Elle vit furtivement les joues de Kazehaya rougir également avant qu'il ne tourne immédiatement la tête. Kazehaya n'avait jamais détourné les yeux avant, sauf cette fois-là, quand lui et Pin l'avait regardée. Elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges.

* * *

À la pause, Yano tourna sa chaise afin de se trouver en face de Sawako. "Sadako, as-tu demandé à Kazehaya?" Sawako la regarda avec de grands yeux. "J-je suis désolée, Yano-san! Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire ce matin..." Yano et Yoshida la dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Yoshida arrêta même de boire son lait au chocolat. Yano se leva et frappa de la main sur sa table. "Ce matin?! Tu lui as presque avoué ce matin?!" Sawako acquiesça et fouilla dans son sac. "Je pensais lui donner ceci et puis peut-être lui dire mes sentiments..."

Sawako déposa une tablette de chocolat sur la table en face d'elles. Yano la fixa et Yoshida était au bord des larmes. "C'est tellement beau, Sadako!" cria-t-elle, puis elle essuya ses larmes. Yano prit la plaque de chocolat et la regarda. "Et c'est du chocolat cher, en plus..." Sawako reprit le chocolat et le posa sur la table de Kazehaya. Elle se leva. "S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que c'est de ma part". Puis elle sortit de la classe.

Yano et Yoshida continuèrent à regarder la porte après que Sawako soit sortie. Yano tourna alors ses yeux vers Yoshida. "Tu ne penses pas que Sadako gâte trop Kazehaya?" Yoshida haussa les épaules. "Peut-être... J'espère juste que Kazehaya n'oubliera pas de dire merci." Juste quand elles parlaient de lui, Kazehaya entra dans la classe. Il marcha jusque sa table et regarda la tablette de chocolat?

"Qui l'a mise ici?" demanda-t-il en regardant Yoshida et Yano. Yano répondit rapidement. "C'est Sadako." Kazehaya cligna deux fois des yeux avant de réaliser la réponse. "Kuronuma? Pourquoi?" Il était très surpris. Sawako lui avait déjà donné tellement de choses pour le remercier, mais cette fois-ci il ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait le remercier.

"Vas lui demander toi-même. Tu devrais avoir un autre réponse que "merci" cette fois." dit Yano en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Kazehaya prit la plaque de chocolat après avoir acquiescé et courut à la porte. Yoshida regarda Yano. "Es-tu sure que c'était une bonne idée?" Yano sourit simplement. "Eh bien, nous verrons."

* * *

Sawako était en train d'arroser les fleurs. Elle se demandait comment réagirait Kazehaya à son chocolat. Serait-il heureux? Serait-il en colère? Elle espérait que ce serait la première option. Tandis qu'elle se posait la question, elle ne le remarqua pas se glissant derrière elle. D'abord quand il saisit sa taille, elle eut peur, donnant des coups de pied et de poings en l'air. "L-laisse-moi tranquille!" "Calme-toi, Kuronuma, c'est moi!"

Elle tourna la tête vers le visage de Kazehaya, pas à plus de quelques centimètres d'elle. Il tenait le chocolat en face de son visage. Elle rougit une fois de plus et pensa au bras de Kazehaya autour de sa taille. Personne ne l'avait tenue ainsi auparavant. "Pourquoi ce chocolat, Kuronuma? Yano-san a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais mis là. Pourquoi?"

Sawako s'écarta de lui, juste pour se retourner et le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Je t'ai donné du chocolat parce que... eh bien... Je voulais dire quelque chose à Kazehaya-kun...(1)" Kazehaya se gratta la tête. "Tu as dis la même chose ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse." Sawako lui empoigna les bras. "G-g-gomen nasai Kazehaya-kun, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais mais je n'ai jamais..." Elle fut interrompue par Kazehaya. "Répète la dernière partie." Elle le regarda encore, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. "Que... J-je t'aime?" Soudain Kazehaya la prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte chaleureuse et affectueuse. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Elle n'avait jamais été étreinte de cette façon, de toute sa vie! "Je suis tellement heureux..." Elle pouvait entendre Kazehaya murmurer à lui-même. Il s'écarta un peu et la regarda dans les yeux, cette fois-ci souriant gaiement (2). "Je suis vraiment heureux, Kuronuma."

Puis il se pencha vers, elle, comme ce matin-là. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, mais quand elle sentit ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes, elle sut ce que c'était. Elle se sentit s'engourdir. Ce doux sentiment se diffusa en elle alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'éloigna un peu, lui sourit. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux et quand Kazehaya l'attira en une autre étreinte, elle les refoula. "Je t'aime aussi, Kuronuma Sawako."

* * *

**Note de l'auteure (eh oui!): Merci beaucoup si vous avez tout lu jusque ici! J'apprécie vraiment que vous lisiiez mon histoire, même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Alors, s'il vous plaît, aidez à diffuser l'amour de Kimi ni Todoke en écrivant plein d'histoires sur le manga! :D**

**Si vous avez le temps, j'apprécierais une review, mais sinon, ce n'est pas grave. Mais s'il vous plaît, pas d'insultes. Les critiques sont plus que bienvenues. Mais pas d'insultes.**

**Toutes les notes qui suivent sont de la traductrice.**

(1) Je sais que ça fait bizarre, mais Karuho Shiina s'exprime beaucoup ainsi, elle aussi, donc j'ai laissé comme ça.

(2) Vous auriez dit quoi? Joyeusement? ^^'


End file.
